Thief of Hearts
by Kitty and Kurry
Summary: Kurry Kurishi is a streetsmart, innercity police agent with an eye for the criminal mind. A series of thefts have her colleagues baffled, which leaves it up to her to find the thief… even with the added distraction of a certain whitehaired businessman...
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. This is Kurry. Yes, I'm back. After an entire school year, I've finally started writing again. +dances around happily+cough+ Ahem. Anyway, this is my new story, _Thief of Hearts. _I really hope you enjoy it since I have a lot of inspiration for it.And don't worry, Kitty WILL be back, she just needs time. Bear with us, there will be more updates.Anyway, I've rambled enough. Enjoy the show.

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own YuGiOh or anything affiliated with it. That belongs to the esteemed Kazuki Takahashi. Please don't sue, all I have is a few plotholes and some randomness, which aren't much use to anyone. Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and Link Kokirin belongs to Nintendo, I believe. Neil and Marcus belong to me, Chrono and Skuzzie belong to Kitty, and Kitty belongs to herself. All good? Good. +faints from brain overload+

_**Thief of Hearts**_

_**By Kurry Kurishi**_

_Chapter 1_

The radio crackled as a new set of orders came in. 'Advance and detain,' Marcus Huttinger muttered. 'Advance and detain? What the hell are they thinking? The guy could be ARMED for all we know.'

His partner, Neil Bantarung, chuckled. 'Well, so are we, you know.' As if to demonstrate he popped the safety on his sidearm and opened the door. 'Besides, we've got a special agent in there. Don't worry, it'll be fine. Come on.'

Still grumbling, Marcus cocked his own gun and slipped out of the squad car.

The two men walked toward the bar, keeping their guns tucked in their coats to avoid suspicion. Flashing his ID at the bouncer, Neil entered the bar as if he owned the place, striding right up to the counter. Marcus took a quick gander at the surrounding area before joining his colleague. 'There's an awful lot of people here Neil… things better be as under control as they said because this could get ugly.'

Neil discreetly scanned up and down the bar, his amber eyes finally settling on a squat man in a too-small suit. 'There he is, the bugger,' he muttered under his breath. 'Look at him… smug bastard doesn't even know we're here.'

Marcus eyed the cool blonde who was talking to their quarry. 'Gods, I hope she knows what she's doing.'

Neil began to edge down the bar, pretending to be interested in the dancers on stage. Marcus followed, eyeing the crowd for any sign of an ambush. They were within earshot when suddenly, as Marcus had predicted, things got ugly.

BLAM!

People screamed and dove for the floor as the shot rang out, shattering Neil's glass. In an instant the place was a madhouse. Neil whirled and fired a round in the direction the shot had come from; Marcus hauled ass down the bar and dove at the retreating figure of the squat man. Tackling him from behind, the two went down amid a flurry of punches. The blonde who had been talking with the man smoothly pulled a Smith and Wesson out of her purse and fired in the same direction as Neil. There was a pained cry and another man in dark clothes fell from the corner of the stage, clutching his leg.

Flinging her purse to one side, the girl launched herself onto the nearest table. Leaping agilely across several of them, she landed next to the wounded man and hauled him up, snapping on handcuffs. In an instant Neil and Marcus had the other suspect subdued and uniformed officers started pouring in from where they had been guarding the exits.

A moment later it was all over. A cop read the squat man his rights and they carted him off, the latter still protesting his innocence loudly. Neil and Marcus made sure the wounded guy got off to the hospital alright, and then walked over to where the blonde was giving her statement.

'Hey,' Neil said simply, waiting until she was finished.

'Hey,' she answered, smiling.

'Did you get it?' Marcus asked excitedly, still being rather new to drug busting.

The girl smiled and slipped a packet of white powder from beneath her shirt. 'There's your evidence. Six ounces of heroin… and by the way, the rest of it is in one of the bins in the kitchen. He told me everything… there's enough stuff there to put him away for years.'

Neil grinned. 'Man, I was worried about you for a while after they said you'd be on this case, but now I know; they mean it when they call you their best agent.'

Kurry Kurishi smiled again. 'Thanks Neil. You two did a great job… except for the sniper, no-one got hurt and it was as smooth as possible.' She sighed rather tiredly and glanced around. 'I flung my purse away… sure hope no-one took it.'

Just then another cop walked up and returned her bag. 'There you go Ms. Kurishi. Good job tonight.'

Kurry thanked him and waved to the other two. 'Well I'd best get home… I've got a six-thirty meeting with Chrono tomorrow. See you in the morning, and behave you two.' She winked jovially and sauntered out.

Marcus sighed dreamily. Neil caught the tone of it and smacked his partner lightly upside the head. 'Don't even think about it man. Everyone knows she's untouchable.'

Marcus sighed again, this time rather dejectedly. 'Go figure.'

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Classical music wafted through the room, mingling with the early morning sunbeams that filtered through the curtains. The force's best agent was sprawled comfortably across her four-poster bed, snoring lightly. As the special radio turned itself up, the volume eventually penetrated Kurry's sleep and she blinked awake, inhaling the scent of the fresh spring air seeping through the window.

Rousting herself, Kurry rose and headed for the shower. Ten minutes later she was out again and began to prepare for work. This was the way it happened every morning; the routine was calming and provided focus for her otherwise rather hectic life. Unable to go without her tea, Kurry brewed a quick cup and poured it into a travel mug. Pulling on her coat, she locked the door to her apartment and took the stairs to the street.

As soon as she hit the pavement Kurry set a brisk pace, the cool breeze waking up her senses. Sipping her tea as she waited for a light, she reflected on last night's capture; they'd been trailing the drug kingpin for at least three weeks. A satisfied smile fleetingly crossed her face; yet another bunch of kids had been saved from an addictive fate. Crossing the street, she hurried up the steps of the police station and entered her daily whirl of crime and justice.

Waving at people she knew, Kurry strode down the corridor to the office section. Slipping a set of keys out of her purse she unlocked her own office, deposited her bag and mug and turned on her computer to standby mode. Then she left for her meeting.

Her boss, Chrono Dragonheart, stood in greeting as Kurry entered. His name was well earned; Chrono had secured his place as chief of the station after an amazing negotiation with a terrorist bomber back in '89. Since then he'd been the most respected officer on the force; everyone looked up to him. Besides being smart and well-spoken, he was a strong and gentle person and he and Kurry had become close friends. He shook her hand cordially in greeting and motioned to her to sit down.

'I've asked you here on a matter of some serious importance,' he began. 'You are familiar with KaibaCorporation, are you not?'

Kurry nodded. 'The technology company, ne?'

'Right. Well, what many don't know is that the CEO and president, one Seto Kaiba, has a fetish for the fine arts. He has a collection that he allows to be displayed for public viewing and as of Friday that collection will be opening in our very own Royal Museum. Seto Kaiba always accompanies his exhibit for a week, and then leaves it in the museum's hands for a month, after which time he accompanies it to its new location. I've been asked by the museum curator to be present at the opening ceremonies to make sure the security team is up to snuff. Frankly,' Chrono finished, suddenly looking sheepish, 'I kinda need a date for the ceremonies Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to go?'

Kurry paused, blinking. 'Um…'

Seeing her sudden flush, Chrono hastened to add, 'Strictly on business, of course, but I'd actually like you there so I have someone to fall back on should things go wrong. You know I trust you Kurry; you might catch something I miss.'

Kurry thought for a moment. She hadn't been out on anything other than business in awhile… even though they'd be surveying the place, it could give her a chance to relax and have some fun. 'Alright,' she said, nodding. 'Thanks for inviting me.'

Chrono smiled. 'Excellent. It's black tie, just so you're aware. The party is for Mr. Kaiba's guests and the museum staff, so we shouldn't have any problems with crowds. But just in case someone tries something on the first night, I'd be carrying my small gun if I were you.'

Kurry nodded to show she understood and then thanked her boss and left. Smiling to herself, she picked up the pace a little, now excited about what would have otherwise been another boring Friday evening. Passing a small office on the way to her own, she suddenly backtracked and poked her head in the door.

'Hey Skuzzerino.'

The large office chair swung around and Sciona Firenze grinned at his best friend. 'Hey Kurry. Heard about the drug bust last night. Nice going.'

Kurry smiled back at him. She and Sciona (dubbed 'Skuzzie' because his name was hard to pronounce) had been friends ever since he joined the force two years after her. Skuzzie had, in fact, been on the streets… he'd helped Kurry when a stalker turned on her while she was trying to arrest him in an alleyway. After that incident, the force had given special permission for Skuzzie to become a cop… he'd thrown himself heart and soul into the rigorous training and come out a pro. Kurry owed him her life and they'd soon become fast friends.

'Thanks Skuzz,' she said, snapping out of her reverie. 'Have you got any news for me?'

'Only that the kingpin is going to court in three weeks and you'll be informed when you have to go to testify,' he answered, swivelling in his chair a bit. Kurry nodded, brow furrowed in thought. 'Alright. Thank you Skuzzie. I'll be sure to bring you a coffee tomorrow… I had a meeting today so I couldn't manage it.'

Skuzzie chuckled and stood to show her to the door. 'You know you don't have to do that.'

Kurry waved as she headed off to her office. 'I know, but it's the least I can do. Talk to you later.'

Although she didn't relish the thought of all the paperwork that was waiting for her at her desk, Kurry wandered back to her office and started in on it all. Sighing as she picked up a report, she was suddenly startled when Skuzzie appeared in her doorway. He had a habit of popping up when she wasn't expecting it and she clutched her desk in shock. 'Skuzzie! How many times must I tell you NOT to scare the living daylights outta me?'

Skuzzie looked sheepish. 'Sorry Kurry… I forgot to tell you, there's a new guy starting tomorrow. Just so you know.'

'Okay. Thanks.'

Once he left and her pulse slowed down again, Kurry worked steadily filing and trying to clean up her office for about three hours. She became so involved that she hardly noticed the time passing and was shocked when she glanced at her watch. 'Gack! It's lunchtime already? Yeesh.' Grabbing her purse and locking her office, Kurry told Skuzz she was heading out and set off for the café at the end of the street.

The air had warmed up quite nicely. Kurry took a slower pace than she had that morning, savouring the feel of spring and the bustle of downtown. She loved the city life… all the people there were to meet and all the things there were to keep her occupied. Still, with the fun came the danger and Kurry felt it was her duty to help keep the city safe.

Upon arriving at the café, she scanned the early lunch crowd and finally spotted her best friend waving at her excitedly. Kurry grinned and went over.

'Hihi!' Kitty Tashimono greeted in her usual enthusiastic manner. Kurry settled herself into the seat opposite and picked up the menu. 'Hey Kitty. How's life?'

'Life is awesome. There's a new art exhibit coming to the Royal! We HAVE to go. I heard there's going to be some stuff from Egypt. You should enjoy that.'

Kurry smiled secretively. 'Actually, I'm already going. Cop business.'

Kitty gasped. 'Wow, got any details?'

'You know I'm not allowed.'

Kitty stuck her tongue out at her friend in resignation. 'Alright, alright, you don't have to tell me. Never hurts to try.'

Kurry laughed, thankful once again that she had such an understanding friend as Kitty to talk to.

Their lunch came soon after and they spent the hour chatting away about random things like Kitty's work at DesignTech, a computer programming company affiliated with KaibaCorp and Kurry's bust the night before. Kitty was agog when she heard that her friend had actually shot someone, but Kurry reassured her that it was pure luck she even hit the guy, considering how dark the club had been. Kitty pressed for details and they spent the rest of lunchtime discussing Kurry's upcoming court appearance. Before they knew it the hour had flown and they had to get back to work. Pausing for a hug just outside the café, they promised to phone later and separated.

Back in her office, Kurry was about to continue filing when Neil turned up at her door. 'Yo. Quiet morning for once, eh? How'd you sleep last night?'

'Pretty well,' Kurry answered, sighing as she glanced around the office. 'I just can't get control over this place…'

Neil chuckled and manoeuvred his way into the small room. Picking up a sheaf of papers he casually leafed through them, though it occurred suddenly to Kurry that he wasn't really looking at them.

'Are you okay Neil?'

Neil set the sheaf down again and sighed. 'Yes. I… I wanted to thank you. I think you saved my life last night. I couldn't see the guy… he'd probably have shot me if you hadn't got to him first.'

Kurry blinked. 'Oh… well, truth be told, I couldn't see him either. The damn place was so dark… I was aiming blind. It was pure luck.'

'Still…' Neil refused to look her in the eye. 'Thanks, anyway.'

Kurry looked at him reflectively for a moment, then stood and walked over to him. Slipping her arms around his waist she hugged him gently and said, 'Scared you, did he?'

Neil froze for a moment, then returned the hug. 'Maybe a little,' he admitted. 'It shattered my shot glass… that's the closest a bullet has ever come. Shocked the hell out of me… it was too close.'

Kurry pulled away a little to look up into his eyes. 'No-one ever wants to get shot on the job. It's one of the downsides to this business… people are more willing to shoot at you then they are to come quietly. You were wearing your Kevlar… you'd have been fine. I have to warn you though… it's probably going to happen again. We've just got to keep our wits about us, that's all.' She smiled reassuringly and tapped his shoulder. 'Now, did you file your report?'

Neil snapped out of his reverie and nodded. 'Yup.'

'Good. Mine will be in this afternoon. Call me if you need anything.'

The taller officer nodded and suddenly grinned. 'You should have been the station psychiatrist. Remind me to talk to you the next time I get shot at.'

Kurry chuckled. 'Anytime, my friend. See you around.'

After Neil left, Kurry finally managed to find her report papers and filled one out for the previous night. By dint of much perseverance she finally got her office cleaned and by then the day was over.

Quite satisfied with her accomplishment, Kurry locked up, waved to Skuzzie on her way out and headed down to the Report Office. She made sure her report was filed and all extra questions taken care of before starting for home.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning Kurry awoke to a light patter of rain on her window. She smiled softly; rain helped clear her thoughts. Rising, she dressed quickly, nearly laughing again when she remembered her phone conversation with Kitty the night before. Her friend had told her about a mishap involving one of her coworkers and a pile of tangled wires. Kurry shook her head fondly; she knew several of the people at Kitty's office and the mental image of poor Inuyasha swearing over the wires was too funny.

Stopping off for a coffee for Skuzz lengthened her travel time by about fifteen minutes and by the time she arrived at work it was 8:30. She waved at the desk sergeant as she passed and went straight to Skuzzie's office.

'Good morning Skuzz,' she said cheerily, setting the coffee on his desk. Skuzzie took one look at it and sighed. 'Well, as much as I try to convince myself to stop you doing that, I appreciate it all the same. Much obliged.' He picked up the cup and took a deep whiff. 'Aaahhh, nothing like the smell of coffee in the morning. Hey, wait a minute!' he said as Kurry turned to go. 'The new guy is here. Marcus is showing him around. Keep an eye out, ne?'

Kurry nodded. 'Thanks,' she said and left.

Reaching her now-clean office, Kurry began to set up for the day. Several new documents had 'materialised' during the night in her inbox so she sorted through them and made sure all the urgent ones were done first. She had just opened her e-mail when there came a knock at the door and Marcus poked his head in.

'Hey Kurry, I'd like you to meet the newest member of the police force.'

Smiling, Kurry came around the desk and shook the newcomer's hand genially, discreetly studying him as was her custom. Warm chocolate eyes smiled back; he had longish hair tied loosely at the nape of his neck that was a shocking white colour, a medium build and a gentle smile.

'Ryou Bakura, miss,' he said in a soft British accent. 'Pleased to meet you.'

'Kurry Kurishi, and the pleasure's all mine, I'm sure,' she returned cordially. 'I hope you'll settle in well here.'

'Thanks. I'm sure I shall.'

Marcus grinned and clapped Ryou on the shoulder. 'Well, c'mon mate and we'll get you fitted for a uniform. See you around Kurry.'

'Actually, I think I'll walk with you, if you don't mind Marcus. I'm not so busy at the moment.'

Marcus looked sheepish. 'Sorry mate, I thought you were busy. You're always welcome, you know that. Let's go.'

As the trio was walking down to Distribution, Kurry asked Ryou where he came from to have such a nice accent. His cheeks flushed slightly at that, but he said, 'Winchester, actually. Little place a few hours from London. I was a desk sergeant there until I decided to transfer. I'm hoping to broaden my scope a little; get out on the street, catch a few bad guys, you know the deal.' He grinned nonchalantly and Kurry couldn't help but smile at his winning attitude.

'Well, if we need any help you'll be the first on call, how's that?' she said. Ryou beamed. 'Really? Aw, that's awfully kind of you miss. Thanks a million.'

'Please, call me Kurry.'

'Alright. Call me Ryou.'

Marcus chuckled. 'Call me Marcus. Now that we know everyone's name, shall we?' he joked, opening the door to Distribution and bowing comically. The other two laughed and entered.

Once they'd gotten Ryou squared away, Kurry and Marcus showed him to an office and let him alone to set up. Back in her own office, Kurry went through her e-mails and was just about to head to the firing range to brush up on her shot when Chrono poked his head in the door.

'Hey, you going firing?' he asked, seeing Kurry slip her gun in her purse.

'I was going to, unless you need me for something else.'

'D'you mind if I tag along? I need the practise and I want to talk to you about Friday.'

'Sure, no problem… but we're taking your car.'

Chrono suddenly grinned. 'Yours is still in the shop, ne?'

Kurry sighed. 'Yes… damn bastard totalled it.'

'You were lucky to escape with your life mate. PLEASE be more careful next time, hm?'

'It's not like I MEANT to get chased by a guy with a machine gun in a helicopter! Sheesh!'

Chrono started laughing at the indignant look on Kurry's face. 'Alright, alright, we'll take my car. Happy now?'

Kurry nodded, glowering slightly. 'Yes. At least YOUR bumper is intact.'

Chrono chuckled again, backing out of the doorway as she locked up. The moment they reached the car, however, his jovial mood faded and he became all business. 'Friday's event starts at 5:00. There are going to be speeches by Mr. Kaiba and the curator, one Mr. Kokirin, and then the guests will view the displays, followed by dinner and dancing. Our cost is covered by the department, but there's a small donation fund for a children's art school also being set up. Other than that, the only reason we're really going is to check over security. It has to be top notch; rare art collections don't come to our museum every day.'

Kurry nodded seriously. 'Alright. So basically we're looking for possible entrances, checking equipment and the like, correct?'

'Right. We'll also want to have a word with museum security… make sure we have a direct link should anything happen.'

By now they had arrived at the shooting range and disembarked. The conversation was halted while they loaded and made sure their earplugs were sound. Walking onto the range, both set up and soon rapid-fire blasts were issuing from both guns. After six rounds they paused and compared; Chrono was by far the better shot, having struck every vital point at least twice. Kurry's was less than impressive; she kept hitting spots that would only do minor damage, although Chrono said that was often a good thing, since one didn't always aim to kill. He helped her practise and they finally determined that she was flinching to her left every time she shot, a sort of reflex action because she was weak on her left side. The chief taught Kurry a method that would counteract the reaction and she finally managed to get five shots in a row straight into the dummy's heart. Satisfied, both packed up and left and since the work day was over Chrono dropped Kurry at home, but not before telling her that she had the afternoon off on Friday to prepare, a gesture for which Kurry was most grateful. Waving the other off, Kurry climbed the stairs to her apartment and ran a hot bath to ease her muscles after the shooting.

Sighing as she sank into the water, Kurry closed her eyes and reflected on the day and the new information. Black tie… she'd have to find something decent to wear on Friday. Ryou Bakura… hm, he'd make an interesting addition to the force. She'd meant what she said about calling him out… he seemed genuinely enthusiastic and would need the experience. She'd just try to make sure it wasn't a complete catastrophe the first time. Finding out she had a weak left side had been rather surprising… no wonder she kept wanting to turn right when she was being chased by the helicopter. She'd never even realised it. Kurry knew she'd have to work on that, but the shooting range was so damn uncomfortable… well, where there was a will there was a way, and Kurry was NOT willing to be shot because she couldn't aim properly. She'd take Marcus along too… he'd only been on the force for three months and she knew he didn't get out to practise enough.

After bathing she donned her pyjamas and had just started making some supper when the phone rang.

'Yo!' A cheerful voice greeted her when she picked up. 'How're you girl?'

'Hey Kitty. I'm just fine, how're you?'

'I'm fine too. I have the morning off tomorrow, I was wondering if you'd want a ride?'

'Really? Awesome, thanks. My car's still dead… it's going to be another two days at least.'

'Aw, that sucks. Tell me when it's finished and we'll go pick it up together, ne?'

Kurry smiled fondly to herself. 'Sure. Thanks, again.'

'No problem.'

They chatted for a good twenty minutes and by then Kurry's dinner was ready so they said goodbye. Kurry felt a small wave of guilt hit her as she hung up; with the recent events involving drugs she'd been so tied up she'd hardly seen her friends outside of work. Promising herself that she'd make more time, Kurry ate her dinner in front of the T.V. and promptly went to bed afterward in order to rise early enough to meditate.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER! 

Stay tuned for the next update, in which Kitty meets a certain white haired recruit…


	2. Chapter 2

Whee! Second chapter! I'm so happy about this fic... XD Like that wasn't completely obvious.

This chapter is dedicated to my very best friend, Kitty Tashimono, because she's awesome and deserves a chapter dedicated to her. She's the most wonderful friend in the world and I am SO lucky to have her I still can't believe I do sometimes. Kitty, I hope you enjoy this chapter. smile>

Disclaimer: Same as the one on the first chapter, I'm too lazy to type the whole thing again. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Kitty arrived in her black sedan promptly at seven the next morning. Kurry had just finished her meditation routine when her friend knocked on the door. Letting her in, Kurry bade her to make herself comfortable and dashed off to get dressed. Fifteen minutes later both were out the door, chatting amiably. 'I want to stop at the coffee shop first, if you don't mind… I've got to get Skuzzie his coffee,' Kurry said as they pulled away. Kitty nodded. 'Sure, as long as I can come in and say hello to the guy. Haven't seen him in ages.'

'Of course.'

It only took a moment to obtain the coffee since the line-ups were surprisingly short that morning. Pulling into the spot reserved for visitors, Kitty and Kurry dismounted and the latter lead the way into the office.

As always, Kitty couldn't help being a little mischievous and she whispered something to Kurry before hiding behind the door. Trying to keep her smile hidden, Kurry entered casually and set the coffee on Skuzzie's desk.

'G'morning Skuzz, how did you sleep?'

'Pretty good,' the other yawned. 'Not much going on today, really. I'll let you know if anything comes up.'

Kurry nodded. 'Thank you. Oh, by the way, I think there was a package for you outside the door.'

Skuzz frowned. 'Really? I must have been completely out of it this morning… missed it entirely.' Leaving his cup, he stood and went to peek out in the hall.

Next second there was a shout of surprise as Kitty pounced him. Kurry burst out laughing at the look on her friend's face. Quickly getting over his shock, Skuzz returned Kitty's excited hug and grinned. 'Well well, if it isn't Miss Smarty-Pants come to visit me!'

Kitty snorted and rolled her eyes. 'Ha ha Skuzz, very funny. It's not MY fault my half-brother is a genius…'

Skuzz hugged her again contritely. 'I know mate, I'm just teasing ya. How've you been?'

Before she had a chance to answer, Ryou poked his head in the room. 'Hey Skuzz, I got those reports you want...ed…' His voice trailed off and his eyes widened as he caught sight of Kitty. Kurry raised an eyebrow, about to prompt him to continue, when she realised that her best friend had also gone silent. Skuzzie looked between the two for a moment, coughed slightly and grinned. 'Um, you were saying Ryou?'

Snapping out of his stunned state, Ryou blushed heavily and tried to pick up where his train of thought had been so abruptly cut off. 'Um… uh… the reports… yeah, I got those Dirkham reports you wanted…' He absently handed the papers to Skuzzie, but his eyes still hadn't left Kitty. Kurry suppressed a grin herself as she stepped forward and linked her arm through Kitty's.

'Ryou, this is my best friend, Kitty Tashimono. Kitty, this is Ryou Bakura. He's new on the force.'

Her words had the effect of jolting Kitty out of her shock and she quickly put forth a hand. 'Um… hi,' she said quietly, suddenly shy. Ryou turned faintly pink again but shook her hand cordially. 'Hi.'

Skuzzie looked like he was about to burst from holding in his laughter. 'Thank you Ryou, that'll be all,' he said formally, though his lips were twitching like mad. Kurry made to lead her friend out of the room, since she seemed unable to move under her own steam. Ryou followed somewhat dreamily and said, 'Nice to have met you Kitty.'

'Likewise, Ryou.'

Once the white-haired cop had gone, Kurry braced herself for the explosion she knew was coming, even as she heard Skuzzie lose control in the office behind her.

'Oh…my…GOD, did you SEE him? He's adorable! And he's got a British accent! Why didn't you TELL me there was someone new on the force?'

Kurry sweatdropped. 'Um… you didn't ask?'

Kitty sent a reproachful glare at her best friend. 'Come on man… let me guess. You were so wrapped up in your work that you didn't even notice how gorgeous he is?'

Kurry laughed aloud at that. 'Alright, alright, I noticed. He's very cute.'

Kitty gaped. 'CUTE? Try delectable!' She feigned a swoon and leaned against the wall. 'Kami… did you hear his voice? Did you see his hair? That was awesome hair. Bet it's really soft too…'

Kurry's eyebrows shot up at that. 'Whoa mate, you hardly know the guy. _I_ hardly know the guy! Breathe, Neko-chan.'

'Alright, I'm breathing.' Kitty mocked hyperventilating and grinned. 'But honestly… whoo. Man. I might have to find a reason to come by the station more often.'

Kurry laughed. 'Well, it's not like a police station is the best place to hang out… why don't I find a reason for all of us to go out somewhere or something? I think I could arrange some sort of deal.'

Kitty's eyes brightened considerably. 'Are you serious? Thanks man!'

'No problem, my friend. Go have a fun morning and I'll see you later.'

Kitty paused to give her best friend a hug. 'Hey, you have a good morning too. Call me later and we'll have lunch or something before I have to get back to work.'

'Sure. See you later.'

Smiling fondly as she watched her friend leave, Kurry waved once more and returned to her office. She intended to take Marcus and go shooting in the afternoon, but in the meantime she still had built-up paperwork to do. Sighing, she felt the rush of adrenaline that usually signified a heavy working session and fervently hoped that she would be done everything by the end of it.

Several hours later, Kurry sat back from her desk with a gasp. 'Finished!' she cried out to no-one in particular. 'Finally!' She surveyed the pile of completed work for a moment, trying to remember if there was anything else she needed to do. Finding her workload satiated, Kurry put everything into her outbox and heaved a huge sigh. _At least I got the boring stuff out of the way_, she thought. _Now I can focus on the festivities on Friday, and fixing my shooting_. The thought reminded her of Marcus and she decided to go see if he was free for the afternoon.

She found him in the lounge, taking a lunch break with Neil. Not realising she'd worked past noon, Kurry went to the fridge and dug out her own lunch. Neil waved her over and she moved to sit with the two men.

'Yo,' Marcus greeted her around his sandwich, swallowing hastily.

'Hey,' she replied, unwrapping her sub. 'I was looking for you… I want to know if you want to come with me to train in shooting this afternoon, and as often as we can from now on. I've been told I have a habit of shooting to the left, so I want to fix it.'

Neil made an odd noise into his soda, but said nothing. Marcus' eyes lit up. 'Really? Awesome. When are we going? Can we go now?'

Neil coughed. 'Um, maybe you should let the poor girl finish her lunch first, ne?' he gently admonished the younger officer. Marcus swallowed and looked down at his food. 'Sorry,' he mumbled. Kurry sent Neil a look that said _don't be so hard on the poor guy_ and said, 'It's alright. We'll go once I'm done.'

The meal finished, Kurry chucked her wrapper in the garbage and stood. 'Give me a minute to lock up my office and I'll be right with you,' she told Marcus and left. Marcus was about to follow, but Neil caught his arm.

'Don't push it with her, alright?'

Marcus stiffened a little. 'What are you talking about?'

'I've seen the way you look at her, but there's some stuff you don't know about. I'm telling you, don't push it. Just trust me, alright?'

The younger officer eyed Neil warily for a moment, then sighed. 'Alright. D'you think she'd tell me though?'

'I don't know,' Neil said. 'I mean, I only know because I was there. And it's not my place to say, so don't ask,' he added when Marcus opened his mouth. 'I'm just warning you, tread carefully.'

'Okay, okay. We're just going shooting, jeez.' And with that Marcus followed after Kurry.

The corners of Neil's mouth twitched at that, then he sighed and picked up his mug again. _It's not her fault it happened, I just don't think she's ready for another one yet, _he thought, draining his coffee in one swig.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

'Ow…' Marcus hissed, rotating his shoulder wearily as he stood from where he'd been cleaning his gun. 'Remind me not to do this for an entire afternoon ever again.'

Kurry smiled at him from where she was perched, polishing the outside of her firearm with a soft cloth. 'I'm going to be a little cliché here and say 'No pain, no gain' my friend. If you don't want to get shot first, you have to be able to disable a criminal from at least 300 feet and you can't do that without practising.'

'I know, I know, but I won't be able to shoot if they have to amputate my arm due to muscle seizure either,' Marcus groaned.

'You should have stretched a little first, I think. Try that next time.'

'Okay.'

They were silent for a moment, then Kurry snickered almost silently and said, 'Hey Marcus?'

'Yeah?'

'Don't ever shoot for an entire afternoon again.'

A confused look crossed the young cop's face, then he burst out laughing. 'Okay, thanks for reminding me,' he chuckled. Kurry grinned and slipped her Smith and Wesson back into her purse. 'That was a good day's work,' she sighed. 'How about doing this every Thursday evening, hm? We'll both be keen shots by the end of the month.'

Marcus grinned. 'Awesome. I'll be there.'

Since Kurry didn't have her car yet, Marcus offered to drive her home. They were just pulling up in front of Kurry's apartment building when suddenly Kurry turned to Marcus and gently gripped his arm.

'Just promise me one thing. If you're going to learn to shoot, don't forget that it's not the only answer. If you have to let a criminal go, if someone is in danger, or you have any other means at all to bring them in, don't use your gun. It's not worth the repercussions sometimes.'

Feeling a little uneasy all of a sudden, Marcus nodded warily. 'Uh, okay, I'll remember that. Thanks.'

Kurry smiled, a little distantly perhaps, before thanking him and getting out of the car. Marcus sat for a moment after she left, puzzling on his superior's odd behaviour. _Guess Neil was right, _he thought as he finally pulled away. _She did have something happen to her in this business. I wonder what though? _Knowing he wouldn't be getting an answer anytime soon, Marcus resolved to put it out of his mind until a more opportune moment, but some part of him still burned with curiosity for the unknown event that had made the female in question untouchable.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER! 

Stay tuned next time for the beginning of the adventure…


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone!

Now, I know what you're all thinking… 'OMG, she posted two chapters in an entire summer/gasp/' Lol. Well, it's true. I thought all you awesome reviewers deserved another chapter so I worked really hard on getting this one done before school started up again and I have to put my life on hold for this thing that they call 'education'. X.x

XD Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my beta-reader, Lora, who is my non-blood 'twin' and always inspires me while we're having conversations. She's always helped me write, sometimes without even knowing it, and I thought that earned her a dedication. So Lora, this one's for you. /smile/

Same disclaimers as usual. I don't own the song in this chapter, it belongs to Annie Lennox and I'm not making any money off it, so please don't sue. It was chosen more for the music than the lyrics, but I suppose as the rest of the story comes out they'll have some meaning. /grins evilly/ Ooooh, I've got plans for this one. Muahahahahaha… /cough/ I'm okay.

Also, **WARNING**! Language in this chapter... just a little bit, but it's there. Just so you all are forewarned. Okay?

Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Kurry awoke the next morning with a start. Groaning lightly, she dragged herself out of bed and took a hot shower. Having tossed and turned all night, she was not relishing having to go to work this morning, and silently cursed the ill luck that caused her nightmares the day before her observation skills were needed. Shivering slightly as images from the nightmare flashed unbidden across her mind, Kurry was suddenly quite awake and anxious to be among people. Dressing as fast as she could, Kurry grabbed her coat and bag and all but ran for the door.

Once on the street, she felt somewhat calmer, and walked the three blocks to the station. Once inside, she went straight to her office and sat in the leather chair, taking deep breaths to calm herself. That's where Neil found her five minutes later when he wandered past, stopping abruptly when he caught sight of her.

'Kurry? Are you alright?'

Kurry raised her head. 'Ye-…no, no I'm not.' Seeing her shudder visibly, Neil immediately put his folder down and went to kneel next to her. 'What happened?'

Reluctant to admit her fear of such a silly thing as nightmares, Kurry refused to look at him and muttered, 'Just… nothing. I just don't feel well.'

Neil, however, was not a stupid man and could see how she was affected. 'Another nightmare, huh?' he asked softly, and was a little surprised to see tears spring to her eyes.

'Oh gods, Neil… I saw him again. I saw the whole thing _again_. I don't think I can take another one…'

'Shh, it's alright. It's going to be with you for a long time, Kurry. You know that. But there was nothing you could have done.' Glancing at the hall, Neil stood and pulled Kurry into a hug. 'Hey, if you ever need to talk, I'm here. You know that. And we have people on hand for this sort of thing. I can get you an appointment if you want.'

Kurry's trembling subsided at that, in a Herculean effort to regain control of herself. Pulling away, she took a deep breath and answered in a steady voice, 'Thank you, Neil, but… I just don't think I'm ready yet.'

Neil sighed inwardly. He and Kurry had been the only two officers present on that terrible day. They shared the memory of it, and neither had been able to voice their pain since. However, Neil knew that they had to let it out in the open, or risk torment for the rest of their lives. He also realized that Kurry was the worse off for it, since it was she who had lost the most…

Just then, Ryou came past and noticed them. 'Hey,' he said in his soft accent. 'Er… is everything okay?'

Kurry abruptly turned and went to the window. Neil nodded. 'She's fine,' he murmured close to Ryou's ear. The British officer seemed about to press the issue, but thought better of it, and turned to exit ahead of Neil. The latter turned back for a moment. 'Kurry…'

'I know Neil,' she said swiftly. 'Thank you.'

By the tone of her voice Neil knew that was the end of it… for now.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kurry spent the morning taking care of paperwork in order to take her mind off her nightmare. Gradually she felt it slip away and breathed a sigh of relief. She also noticed that Neil found reasons to come by more often than usual; Marcus showed up a little later and even Ryou poked his head in every so often. Kurry was touched by their efforts to cheer her up and by the time lunchtime rolled around she was back in high spirits and excited about the evening.

At the lunch break Kurry went looking for the guys and found all three of them in the break room. 'Well, I'm off then,' she said cheerily, waving. Neil grinned, happy to see the true Kurry back. 'Where are you going?' Ryou asked, leaning on the counter with a cup in his hand.

'I'm going to the opening gala at the museum tonight,' Kurry told them. 'We're staking the place out in case of theft. I'll keep you all posted.'

'Okay. Have fun,' Neil winked at her and she laughed. 'Oh definitely. I might even get a dance in. See you all later.'

'Bye!' Marcus called after her. Once she left, all three guys looked at each other and grinned. 'Good to have her back, ne?'

After leaving the station, Kurry hopped a bus for the industrial area of town. She and Kitty had made plans to meet in the afternoon so the latter could help the former get ready for the gala. Since Kitty got off at two, Kurry had suggested that she come and help out in the lab for a couple hours. (Since the lab was an affiliate of KaibaCorp, there was no actual boss… they received their instruction every morning by telecom. No-one minded people coming in to visit; they said it helped to relieve the monotony.)

The bus took fifteen minutes to get to the industrial section and Kurry dismounted a block from Kitty's office. Smiling at the thought of her friend, she hurried her pace and reached the building within ten minutes. Rushing up the stairs, she waved at the receptionist before barrelling right into Kitty's office down the hall.

'Hi!'

Kitty looked up in mild amusement to see her best friend standing, with cheeks slightly flushed and out of breath, in front of her desk. 'Well, about time!' she teased. Kurry shot her a _look_ and dropped her bag and coat in the empty seat.

'How are you, my friend?'

'Pretty darn good. We've got a couple new computers that need setting up. Want to help?'

'That's what I'm here for.' Kurry followed Kitty out to the main lab, where several workers were putting together new computers, programming them, or packaging them for shipping. Kitty led the way to 'her corner', where her team was working on a terminal.

'Hey guys, look who showed up!' Kitty said cheerily as they approached. Kurry waved at them, smiling.

'Hey! Good to see you!' A tall broad-shoulder young man stood up and wiped his hands off on a cloth before reaching out to shake Kurry's hand. 'Hello Inuyasha,' Kurry replied, grinning up at him. Inuyasha's golden eyes practically glowed with warmth. 'How've you been?'

'Hey now, Inuyasha, don't hog the attention.' They all turned as Kagome, Inuyasha's long-time girlfriend, sauntered over and gave Kurry a hug. 'Hey girl, glad you could come. Now we'll hear some new stories.'

Kurry beamed. 'Actually, I have a good one for you. We caught the drug kingpin.'

Collective gasps. 'Are you SERIOUS? You've gotta tell us!' Kagome breathed excitedly. 'Whoa, calm down koi,' Inuyasha chuckled. 'Let's get back to work and everyone can listen in.'

They settled themselves within hearing range of Kurry, who eagerly related the story of the night in the bar. The others had all been on tenterhooks for a week and Kagome actually let out a small scream when she heard how Neil had almost been shot. When she was finished, Inuyasha let out a low whistle. 'Wow. Neil's pretty lucky if you ask me. Way to go.'

Kurry sighed and sat back from the panel she was constructing. 'I know. The poor guy came to me after and we had a talk. It scared both of us. I'd hate to lose him.'

Kitty paused for a moment, then reached over to pat her friend's arm. 'It'll be okay. Neil's a smart guy, he'll be careful.'

'Oh, I know, it's just… sometimes things get out of control.'

There was a sombre silence for a moment, then Inuyasha shook himself and said, 'Anyone want a refill on coffee?'

Kurry laughed. 'You guys drink too much of that stuff.'

Kitty groaned and passed a hand over her eyes. 'I don't think I'd be able to make it through the day without coffee. Gods bless the guy who invented it.'

The others grinned and Inuyasha went off to refill the mugs while they continued putting the computer together.

The hours flew past and before anyone knew it, it was 2:30. Kitty glanced absently at her watch and gasped. 'Ohmigawd, look at the time. I didn't even notice! We'd better get going if you're going to be on time tonight, Kurry.'

The blonde girl looked up and sighed. 'Goodness, the afternoon went fast. That was fun though, the computer is almost finished.'

'Thanks for coming to help,' Kagome said, as they all walked with the girls to Kitty's office. 'No problem,' Kurry answered, pausing to hug her friend. 'We have to go out again sometime. Last time was awesome.'

Inuyasha grinned. 'I'll round up a couple of guys and we'll take you all dancing. Howzat?'

Kitty grinned mischievously and said, 'I may already have an idea for that, but you'll have to wait and see what happens. Anyway, I'll see you all tomorrow… do NOT stay too late again.' She glared a warning at the two of them and both laughed. 'Alright, we won't. Now get going!'

Calling farewells, Kitty and Kurry headed out to Kitty's car, and were soon on their way. The two friends chatted animatedly about random things for about half the drive, until a lull came in the conversation. For a moment a look of wariness crossed Kitty's face, then she said carefully, 'So, um, how have you been?'

'Hm?' Kurry twisted in her seat to look at her best friend. 'I've been fine. Why do you ask?'

'It was… something you said earlier. About things getting out of control. You went all quiet, like you do when you're… remembering.'

Kurry felt herself tense against the memory, then she sighed and leaned back in the seat. 'I had another nightmare last night,' she said quietly, and Kitty nearly missed a stop sign. 'What! Why didn't you tell me?'

'I didn't want to worry you.'

'Kurry, you know better. And you know you can come to me for anything. What happened? Was it as bad as last time?'

'A little. I relived everything, again. I was… pretty shook up. Once I got to work it was better though… being around people. You know?'

Kitty nodded seriously, no longer smiling. 'Hun, you know you can always call me. Even in the middle of the night. I'm a night owl anyway.'

Kurry laughed lightly at that. 'No you aren't, but I appreciate it anyway. Thank you.'

Kitty shrugged, but her smile had reappeared. 'Alright. Just as long as you know.'

They pulled up and hurried to Kurry's apartment. Suddenly excited, Kurry dumped her bag on the couch and ran to her closet. 'Gosh, I hope I have something nice enough to wear…'

Kitty followed, thinking. 'Well, what about that LBD you wore to the theatre that one time?'

Kurry shook her head. 'I thought it should be professional.'

'Oh, come on girl, you hardly ever go out! Don't worry about professional, your attitude will handle that. Go for something fun! Here…' She pulled out a lilac coloured dress. 'What about this?'

Kurry regarded it thoughtfully for a moment, then her face fell. 'Oh… the shoes I had to go with that, um, one of the heels broke.' She looked sheepish. Kitty rolled her eyes and hung up the dress again. As she did so, something toward the back of the closet caught her eye. Kitty gasped and pulled it out. 'Omigawd Kurry, I didn't even know you OWNED this! Wow!'

Kurry peered over her shoulder and then backed away in horror. 'Oh gods no, Kitty, I can't wear that!'

'Why NOT!' Kitty breathed. 'It'll be gorgeous! When on earth did you buy this and why wasn't I around?'

'But… but there's hardly anything to it! Where'll I put my gun?'

Kitty paused at that, but then she waved her hand dismissively and said, 'Hike your leg holster a little higher and you'll be fine. Gods, girl, this is beautiful! Look at the colour! It matches your eyes perfectly. Come on, get it on and let me see you in it!'

Knowing she was beaten when Kitty took that tone, Kurry grudgingly took the dress and went into the other room to change. When she came back out, Kitty was practically glowing with delight. 'Wow girl, you'll knock a few guys out with that on. Yow.'

Kurry blushed crimson, but went to the full length mirror and scrutinised her reflection. The bodice of the sheer aquamarine-coloured dress rose from her waist to the back of her neck, the front of it coming a little lower than she usually wore, the back of it almost nonexistent except for two thin gem chains that ran in a Y-shape to the center of her back, and a single chain to where the dress met her waist. The skirt hung to her knees on one side and flowed in a sideways cut to her ankle on the other side. With her figure the way it was, the dress actually made her look taller than her five-foot-eight. When Kurry turned from the mirror, Kitty was rooting through the rest of her closet. 'Try these,' she said, waving a pair of white dress sandals behind her. Kurry rolled her eyes fondly and took them.

After the closet Kitty went to her dresser and poked through her jewellery box for about ten minutes. Kurry was almost laughing by then; Kitty got very stubborn about helping Kurry get ready for big events, but the outfits she came up with were always stunning. By the time Kitty was finished, Kurry was completely outfitted with the dress, the sandals, a silver necklace and earrings, and a small beaded bag on a string that Kurry could put her wrist through. After making sure her gun wasn't visible and her hair was brushed straight, Kurry turned to Kitty and said, 'Okay, Chrono's going to be here within fifteen minutes. Please try to convince me to walk out the door in that time frame.'

Kitty burst out laughing and gently hugged her friend. 'Trust me, you look fantastic. Chrono'll have to threaten to arrest any guy who so much as looks at you.' Kurry blushed again. 'Oh, I hope not.'

They spent a few minutes trying to figure out what would be in the collection worth stealing, and cracked themselves up a few times with outrageous suggestions such as a golden toilet paper roll. (Yes, these are mature adults.) At 4:45 the buzzer went and Kurry took a deep breath.

'That's my cue. Thank you so much for your help and I'll call you tomorrow, okay?'

Kitty hugged her again and practically shoved her out the door. 'Get going! I'll lock up. Have fun.'

_Thank the gods for Kitty, _Kurry thought as she went down in the elevator. _I don't know what I'd do without her. She's so awesome… and I'm glad I gave her a key too. Don't know how many times I've forgotten mine… _So wrapped up was Kurry in her thoughts that she almost didn't see Chrono until she reached the bottom of the stairs on the street.

'Hey. Ready?' he asked as she stepped onto the sidewalk.

'Hm? Oh, of course. I'm sorry, just thinking. You look nice.' And the chief did indeed look very nice in his tuxedo.

'Bah. I can't stand this tie.' Chrono tugged at it half-heartedly, then gave up and opened the door for Kurry. 'You, however, look stunning.'

'Thanks.'

The taxi dropped them off a block from the museum, since quite a crowd was gathering. The opening of the exhibit was actually being held outside, so anybody could stand in front of the podium and listen. Chrono and Kurry wove their way into the throng and as close to the podium as they could get. They were right on time too, for just then the people quieted and Kurry got her first glimpse of the man who had started this entire thing.

The first thing she noticed about Seto Kaiba was that he was tall. Extremely tall. The man had to be at least 6''7. The second thing she noticed was that he bore a striking resemblance to his half-sister, her very own best friend, Kitty Tashimono. He had thick brown hair, striking ice-blue eyes, was rather lanky but still muscular and was dressed, like all the other men, in a tuxedo. Kurry thought he looked rather dashing as he stood at the podium and introduced his collection. He had a nice voice too. Kurry smiled at the tone of it; it was obvious he was very proud of his collection.

Letting her eyes wander, she noticed the curator and another man flanking Mr. Kaiba either side and slightly behind. The one on the right she knew by name and a somewhat curious name it was. Link Kokirin had been the curator of the Royal Museum for as long as Kurry had been on the force. They had met, in fact, the first year of Link's job as curator, when an art dealer had swindled him out of several million dollars worth of art. Link was a kind man with a gentle soul and a deep love of the artistic side of life. He and Kurry got on well, Kurry having written several poems at one point in her life and shared them with him after they became friends from working on the swindling case.

Kurry's gaze then travelled to the man opposite Link. Doing a double take, Kurry blinked a couple times and looked again. The man was a near-identical copy of Ryou Bakura! However, after a few minutes of studying him, Kurry began to see subtle differences in the two. While Ryou had a softness about him that conveyed gentleness and trust, this man was sharp and astute. His eyes were cunning and quick, glancing about in several directions at once. Kurry couldn't quite make out the colour from where she was, but she thought they looked brown. His hair was the same shocking white as Ryou's, but somehow tinted blue, perhaps because of the light. It was also much spikier than Ryou's, making the man look rakish and bold. Still, he was quite handsome, Kurry noticed with a start; tall and broad-shouldered, built a little leaner than Inuyasha, and his posture exuded complete confidence. Kurry lifted one eyebrow; he would be an interesting person to meet.

The speeches over, Link led Mr. Kaiba over to the long red ribbon that was being held in front of a crystal vase on a pedestal. Someone produced a large pair of gold scissors and Mr. Kaiba snipped the ribbon neatly in half. The crowd applauded, and those in evening wear began to move toward the museum. Chrono touched Kurry's elbow and they started toward the doors.

'Here's your invite,' Chrono said, handing Kurry a folded card. They showed their invitations to the doorman and passed into the main hall of the museum. From there they moved to the exhibition room in the left wing.

The place had been mostly cleared out to make room for tables and a dance floor. The stage at one end was framed with navy blue curtains and every table had a single flower and a candle on it. Chrono and Kurry admired the room, pointing out aspects of it to one another as other finely dressed people filtered into the place. Once everyone was present, Link took the lead and the tour began.

The group made one circuit around the exhibition hall and then passed into the two smaller showrooms behind it. Seto Kaiba's collection, as Kurry observed, consisted of several 18th century pieces, ancient works of weaponry and quite a bit of old Japanese and Egyptian art. There was even an aged set of armour that would have once belonged to a samurai, and a set of exquisite gold accessory items, the defining feature being that they all contained the eye of Horus, an Egyptian god. As they went around admiring the pieces, Kurry turned to Chrono and asked, 'When do we get to speak with security?'

'That's the last thing we'll be doing tonight,' Chrono answered. 'After everyone has gone, we'll have about half an hour in which to inspect the place. Just relax for now, it's taken care of.'

'Good.'

The viewing lasted about half an hour, and then people began moving back into the hall. Kurry and Chrono found a table and took a seat as Mr. Kaiba went up onto the stage. Once everyone was seated and the hall was quiet, he spoke.

'I'd like to thank you all for coming. It is very exciting for my colleague and I to come to a new city with my collection and I look forward to learning a lot about this city and its culture.' He went on to thank a few of his sponsors, and then dinner was announced.

'He seems like a very nice man,' Kurry said casually, indicating Kaiba. Chrono nodded. 'He's been around the world and then some, and his business flourished under his guidance. He was a child genius, and took over his company when he was eighteen. Since then there hasn't been a corporation in the world that doesn't know the name of Seto Kaiba. Oh, by the way, I got you the chicken.'

Kurry chuckled at that, and then their meal came.

The food was excellent. Kurry had missed lunch in her excitement and she finished her plate entirely. As they were eating, she discreetly studied their host some more. He looked… relieved, somewhat, and had relaxed. His white-haired friend said something and the entire table cracked up. Kurry also noticed a young girl about her age, wearing a pastel pink gown and sitting on Kaiba's left. As Kurry watched, the girl reached over and slipped her hand in Kaiba's. _He's got a girlfriend. The man has time for a social life, _she thought, smiling. They made a handsome couple.

Dinner finished, the tables were cleared and moved to the edges of the room, enlarging the dance floor. Chrono stood and motioned to Kurry. 'Socializing time,' he grinned, and they moved along the wall until they came upon the mayor and his wife. They chatted amiably for a few minutes, then kept moving, greeting people as they went. Chrono knew more people than Kurry did, so she simply responded cordially and then let Chrono do most of the talking. They'd been at it for about ten minutes when there was a sudden lull in the conversations. Chrono went off to get them both a drink and Kurry retreated to the edge of the room. But her solitude was short-lived.

'Kurry! I mean, Ms. Kurishi,' Link Kokirin came up, chuckling. 'Sorry, I forgot we're supposed to be formal.'

Kurry smiled. 'Oh come now, Link, formalities have no place among friends. How are you?'

'Pretty darn good. I was thrilled when Mr. Kaiba consented to have his collection shown here. This'll be great publicity for the museum. Have you met him yet?'

'Mr. Kaiba? I'm afraid I haven't had the chance.'

'Oh my gosh, you're kidding. Come with me.'

Suppressing a giggle at her friend's excitement, Kurry followed Link toward the CEO of KaibaCorp. They waited patiently until Kaiba was free, then Link stepped forward and tapped him on the shoulder. 'Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba? I'd like you to meet someone.'

He turned, and Kurry had her first good look at him. He really did have shockingly blue eyes. Perhaps it was the contrast to his hair. 'This is Kurry Kurishi. She's one of our finest police officers,' Link introduced.

Kaiba smiled warmly and held out his hand. 'Seto Kaiba. Pleased to meet you, Ms. Kurishi.'

'Likewise, Mr. Kaiba. I'm very impressed with your collection. You must have some amazing stories to go with it.'

Kaiba grinned boyishly at that. 'Yes, a few, I suppose. I've been around. Thank you very much; I'm very proud of it.'

Just then the girl Kurry had noticed before came forward. 'Seto, I… oh, I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt.'

'Not at all love. Ms. Kurishi, Mr. Kokirin, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Serenity Wheeler.'

Serenity smiled and shook hands. 'Hello everyone. It's nice to meet you.'

'Congratulations to both of you,' Kurry said. Seto beamed. Serenity giggled with the excitement that comes from anticipation. 'Thank you very much. We haven't decided on a date yet, but there's no rush.'

'Of course. Did you have a place in mind?'

'We're probably going to go home for the wedding, back to Japan. There's a citadel near our hometown of Domino… it would make a lovely wedding set,' Seto explained.

'That's wonderful. All happiness to you.'

The couple were practically glowing. 'Thank you, again. Did you enjoy the dinner?'

Before Kurry had a chance to answer, however, Chrono appeared at her elbow. 'Here you are,' he chuckled. 'And you've met the host. I must be slow.' Extending a hand, he added, 'Chrono Dragonheart. I'm chief of police in the city.'

'Ah, just the man I wanted to meet,' Kaiba said. 'After a couple dances we'll go and have a look at security, if that's alright with you.'

'Sounds fine to me. Nice to meet everyone.'

Kaiba paused for a moment, then scanned the crowd, saying, 'There's someone else I'd like you all to meet… he's my partner and he helped me build the collection in the first place… ah, there he is. Bakura!'

They all turned as Kaiba's white-haired colleague strode up. 'Evening all. Enjoying yourselves, I hope?' He had a deep, smooth voice and at once Kurry sensed that this was a man who knew exactly where he stood in the world.

Kaiba smiled. 'Everyone, this is Bakura Ryou. He runs a couple of my affiliate companies and basically manages my life for me.'

Bakura chuckled. 'Actually, I _attempt _to manage his life for him, and he just does what he wants anyway. Pleased to meet you all. Call me Bakura.'

'This is Mr. Dragonheart and Ms. Kurishi of the police force,' Kaiba said. Bakura shook hands firmly with Chrono, both discreetly sizing each other up. 'I heard about your conflict with the terrorist a few years back. That was impressive handling,' Bakura said.

'Thank you.'

When he came to Kurry, she held out her hand and said, 'I hear you had a hand in forming the collection. It's a remarkable work of art unto itself.'

Bakura acknowledged the compliment with a slight smirk and a nod. 'Thank you, Ms. Kurishi. I am gratified that you found it satisfactory.' Taking her hand, he gently kissed the back of it and bowed. Kurry felt herself flush slightly at the gesture, but willed herself to stay cool and said, 'Your travels have impressed a code of conduct on you that befits a gentleman. Interesting.'

'So I've been told,' Bakura smirked again, and stepped back.

The music started then, and Serenity grinned. 'Oooh! Come dance with me!' Kaiba laughed and excused them, leading Serenity out onto the floor. Other couples soon followed.

Chrono was quickly snapped up by a young lady in a red dress, so Kurry moved toward a table in order to sit down. However, Link intercepted her and asked for a dance. Kindly accepting, Kurry let him lead her onto the floor.

'What an amazing evening. I haven't had this much fun since I started working here,' Link said, by way of casual conversation.

'Really? Goodness, I didn't think it was that busy,' Kurry replied.

'Oh, you have no idea. Reports to fill out, shipping details to handle, staff to manage, it's crazy. However, to be here among some of the oldest pieces of art in the world more than makes up for it.' He practically glowed then. 'I love art, the history of it, and the stories that go with it. It's just sometimes I wish I could go out more, have some fun, you know?'

'Of course,' Kurry said, smiling. 'Everyone wishes that sometimes, no matter how much they love their job.'

Link grinned. 'Exactly.'

The band stopped playing just then and Kurry thanked Link for the dance. Since at least twelve other women in the room were eyeing the handsome blonde, Kurry encouraged him to go ask one of them and made her way toward the refreshment table.

As she looked over the assortment of liquors, a tall figure stepped in beside her and ordered a drink from the man tending the bar. Kurry barely noticed until she felt the odd sensation that she was being watched. Turning, she came face to face with none other than Bakura Ryou.

'Enjoying your evening, Ms. Kurishi?' he asked casually, silently signalling the barman to bring a second drink.

'Yes, very much. The banquet was delicious.'

Bakura smiled and handed Kurry the glass. 'Serenity helped us choose the menu,' he said, a slow grin crossing his face. 'I'm very fond of the girl, she and Seto make a wonderful couple. She keeps him in line,' he added, winking. Kurry hid a smile behind her glass of champagne. 'They do look good together,' she said, and both looked over to where the couple were still dancing gaily.

Bakura chuckled. 'This is one of those 'warm fuzzy moment' kind of things, isn't it?'

'Oh yes, definitely. You can see it in their eyes,' Kurry smiled, as if they were confiding secrets. There was something about Bakura that instantly made her comfortable, even if his gaze was a bit disconcerting.

'Well now…' Bakura downed the rest of his glass and bowed to Kurry. 'May I have the honour of this dance?'

Kurry nodded and set her own glass down as well. 'Of course.'

Taking his hand, she let him lead her onto the floor as the band started on a faster number. 'I saw you dancing with Kokirin earlier. You're pretty good,' Bakura commented as he twirled her into place.

Kurry allowed a slight smirk to play upon her lips as the beat wound up. 'I've been dancing since I was eleven,' she admitted. 'I've gotten somewhat better since then.'

'We'll just have to see, won't we?' Bakura murmured, grinning.

He was surprised to see Kurry's eyes flash once at the unspoken challenge and was even impressed as they began to move. She knew all the steps and kept time perfectly with him. As the song was one they both recognised, Kurry and Bakura instantly slipped into rhythm with the beat and each other.

_Walking on, walking on broken glass…_

_Walking on, walking on broken glass…_

_You were the sweetest thing_

_That I ever knew_

_But I don't care for sugar honey_

_If I can't have you_

_Since you abandoned me_

_My whole life has crashed_

_Won't you pick the pieces up_

'_Cause it feels just like I'm walking on broken glass_

_Walking on, walking on broken glass…_

_Walking on, walking on broken glass…_

_The sun's still shining_

_In the big blue sky_

_But it don't mean a thing to me_

_Oh, let the rain fall down_

_Let the wind blow through me_

_I'm living in an empty room_

_With all the windows smashed_

_And I've got so little left to lose_

_That it feels just like I'm walking on broken glass_

_Walking on, walking on broken glass…_

_And if you're trying to cut me down_

_You know that I might bleed_

'_Cause if you try to cut me down_

_I know that you'll succeed_

_And if you want to hurt me_

_There's nothing left to fear_

'_Cause if you want to hurt me_

_You're doing really well my dear_

_Now every one of us was made to suffer_

_Every one of us was made to weep_

_But we've been hurting one another_

_And now the pain has cut too deep_

_So take me from the wreckage_

_Save me from the blast_

_Lift me up and take me back_

_Don't let me keep on walking…_

_Keep on walking…_

_I can't keep on walking on…_

_Walking on…_

_Keep on walking on…_

_Walking on broken glass_

_Walking on, walking on broken glass…_

_Walking on, walking on broken glass…_

_Walking on, walking on broken glass…_

People began to applaud as Bakura bowed to Kurry. 'You didn't give your dancing skills justice,' he said, his voice only slightly betraying his admiration. Kurry inclined her head at the compliment. 'Thank you. You're a magnificent dancer yourself.' Bakura smiled again, and in that instant it struck Kurry that his eyes were a deep hazel flecked with green, not brown as she had originally thought. The realisation that he had also caught her staring caused her to blush faintly and look away.

Link came over a second later. 'That was fantastic to watch. I wish my dance teacher had been as competent!' The other two chuckled and Link grinned. 'The dancing is almost over… after the other guests have left, meet at the third column next to the entrance and we'll look over security.'

As Link moved off to inform the other members of the team, Kurry turned to Bakura, intending to ask if he wanted one more drink before the bar closed. She was just in time to shove Bakura out of the way as a shorter man brought a wine bottle down on his head. Catching the culprit's wrist, she twisted the bottle out of his hand and shoved him backward into Chrono and Kaiba's strong arms.

'Bitch,' hissed the short man, and Chrono shook him angrily. 'Hey! Watch your mouth, buddy. You're under arrest.'

Completely bewildered but unharmed, Bakura straightened up and groaned when he caught sight of his attacker. 'Rex… what the hell are you doing here?'

'Obeying orders, you bastard,' Rex snapped. Chrono immediately slipped a pair of handcuffs on him. 'That's enough of that. Get him out of here,' he ordered two security guards who had just come up. As they carted Rex off, Chrono turned to Bakura. 'Care to explain what that was about?'

Bakura sighed. 'That was the lackey of a former compatriot of mine.'

'And?'

'And I'd rather not discuss it here,' Bakura answered, in a tone that brooked no argument. For the first time, Chrono did not press the issue, but the look he sent Bakura said very clearly, _at a later time, then. _Bakura gave a nod of understanding before going up to Kurry again.

'Thanks for that, it was quick thinking on your part.'

Kurry, whose adrenaline was still rushing, looked down at the bottle in her hand and took a deep breath. 'I was lucky to turn around in time.'

Bakura gently took the bottle from her hands and read the label, grinning. 'Hmm, that would have been a waste of an excellent year. Good save.'

Kurry rapidly muffled a giggle. 'Oh dear… it seems all the excitement has me rather giddy,' she admitted. Bakura raised an eyebrow. 'Danger excites you, does it?' he murmured, smirking. Kurry's cheeks felt as though they were on fire, yet she replied in a steady voice, 'Perhaps. Depends on who's brave enough to find out.' Slipping around him, she walked over to Chrono. 'Are we still going ahead with the plan?'

'Of course. I've shipped this Rex guy off to the station… we'll hold him overnight and question him first thing tomorrow. I have to wonder how the hell he got in here, though; according to Link, both the doormen have been there all evening.'

By this time most of the other guests had filtered out of the room, and soon only Kurry, Link, Kaiba, Serenity, Bakura and Chrono were left. The six of them gathered at the previously decided place and set off into the exhibition rooms. Link produced a set of keys from his pocket and went over to a wall outlet. 'Stay still, please,' he told them and slid a key home. Instantly red laser beams were visible about an inch off the floor.

'Look up,' Link said, and they all saw more beams form a diamond pattern halfway to the ceiling.

'Every beam is connected directly by a wireless line to the police station. If any of the beams are broken, the alarm silently alerts the police.' Turning off the beams, Link used another slot and a steel grate slid across each door and window, and over the skylight in the ceiling. 'Each grate can only be unlocked by a six digit code. The bars are solid steel and aluminium compound, impossible to saw through.' The gates slid back and the lights switched on again. Link motioned them over to a window. Looking down, they were just in time to see a security guard sign in at the gate.

'There are sixteen of them walking around in shifts all night. At no time is there ever no-one here. There are also hidden cameras in every room. Even if a thief did somehow manage to get in here, it's more than likely we would catch them on tape.' Link turned to Kaiba and smiled. 'Not to worry, your collection is completely safe.'

Kaiba and Bakura glanced at each other for a split second, then Kaiba nodded and shook Link's hand. 'Thank you very much. You will inform me if there is the slightest disturbance, will you not?'

'Of course.'

Chrono stepped forward then. 'The police have a direct line… either myself or Ms. Kurishi will be the first ones on the scene if anything should happen.'

'Excellent.'

While the chief and the CEO were talking, Kurry happened to glance back toward the doors, and was surprised to see Bakura bent double over a display case. Instantly curious, she went over to him and crouched as well, trying to see what he was looking at.

'You see this?' he asked, pointing to a small black panel in the wall.

'Yes.'

'It sees you too. I believe it is one of the security cameras.'

'Really? It must not have a very good angle on it.'

Standing again, Bakura motioned to the walls. 'There are several… one in each corner of the room, three on the ceiling, and probably a few in the floor. I'm sure whoever set this place up managed to cover every possible angle.' Though she couldn't be sure, Kurry thought that Bakura looked oddly dissatisfied about this fact. But a second later he grinned at her and motioned toward the door, where the others had gathered. 'Shall we go then?'

Stepping out into the cool night air, Link signalled the guard that they were finished and the group moved toward the parking lot. The rumble of a motor turning over was heard and a black stretch limo pulled to the curb next to them. There were handshakes all around, and Kurry noticed that both Kaiba and Bakura seemed much more comfortable than they had at the beginning of the evening. Smiling, Serenity gave Kurry's hand an extra squeeze and said, 'I do hope we'll be able to meet again outside of business situations; I'm afraid I don't know anyone in the city, but I'd dearly love to be able to look around while I'm here.'

A little surprised at how quickly the girl warmed up to people, Kurry smiled back and replied, 'Well, we'll just have to go sightseeing one of these days… I'm sure my friends and I would enjoy your company very much.'

'That's very generous of you, Ms. Kurishi; I must confess, we do tend to drag Seren around to all the boring functions on these trips,' Kaiba said, looking sheepish.

'Oh hardly Seto, I have a lovely time. I simply feel that if I'm going to visit a new city every month, I should learn something about it.'

'Quite right, my dear. Now, as it is getting late and I'm sure we've taken up enough of these good peoples' time, I think we'd best be going.'

As his colleagues entered the vehicle, Bakura saluted the others jovially and said, 'Goodnight all! I look forward to our next meeting, be it for business,' and here he glanced at Kurry, 'or pleasure.' With that, he was gone, and the sleek limo pulled away into the night.

Link sighed. 'Well, that went extremely well, all things considered. That attacker guy, though… I really hope he doesn't spell trouble for the museum.'

Chrono started pulling frantically at his tie. 'Must… get this… thing… off….' Finally succeeding in loosening the offending piece of clothing, he clapped Link on the shoulder and said, 'Not to worry, Link my friend, we'll get some answers out of him and then we'll be forewarned if any trouble should arise. A collection like this, some unscrupulous persons probably have their eyes on it. But we'll be ready.'

Reassured, Link bade them goodnight and started off to his car. Chrono gallantly offered Kurry his arm and she took it, chuckling, as they headed off down the street to hail a cab. Fortunately the taxi services were not busy this evening and one pulled up within five minutes. Once comfortably ensconced, they both gave directions and then settled back to compare notes on the evening.

'The security system seems very up-to-date,' Kurry began.

'Yes, I actually advised Link to put some money into upgrading, last month, if I'm not mistaken. I'm glad he took up on it, the sensors are an improvement,' Chrono mused.

Kurry nodded. 'And our host was very polite… well-spoken and such. An interesting man to meet, no doubt about it.'

Chrono smiled a little at that. 'You know, sometimes I think I should have put you in People Services… you're so good at reading someone, I can't believe how short-sighted I was.'

Kurry laughed lightly. 'Oh no, I enjoy where I am. But I also enjoy studying people. It helps when you're not quite sure how to react to a new face.'

'Well then, tell me something about our new acquaintances. I'm sure I didn't notice half the things you did.'

Kurry thought seriously about it for a few minutes, then said, 'Mr. Kaiba may be young, but he is… he's matured beyond his years, and it's obvious that he's very passionate about things he cares about, yet his business attitude is very straightforward and to the point. And this is just from first impression, you understand,' she added, and Chrono nodded. 'It takes more than one meeting to be able to read a person, but that's what I got from tonight.'

'And Serenity?' Chrono prodded.

'Oh, she's a lovely girl, and she obviously adores Mr. Kaiba very much. I think they make a handsome couple,' Kurry said, smiling.

'That's what I thought as well. And Bakura?'

Here Kurry paused, and seemed unsure of what to say. After a moment, she threw her hands up and sighed. 'Quite frankly, I'm not sure what to make of him. He's quite genial, courteous, even friendly, and yet… there's something else. Something… not quite right. It's… it's as if he's secretly planning and plotting all the time. He's very cunning, that much is certain, but it's almost as if the businessman is just someone he becomes on an occasional basis, and there is something else entirely that is really him. And quite frankly, I have no idea who that someone is. I'll need more time, if we ever happen to meet again.'

Chrono nodded, somewhat satisfied. 'Well, I'm no expert on people, but I think he was quite taken with you, Kurry. Perhaps this could be beneficial to both sides; if he should want to see you again, we could form a connection with them. They're important people, Kurry. It doesn't hurt to know a few important people.'

Kurry blushed faintly at that. 'Oh please, Chrono. Admittedly he's a bit of a flirt, but I'd hardly call that being 'taken' with me. I'm a police officer.'

'And what's that got to do with it? You're allowed to have a life, you know.'

Kurry shot him a look and replied, 'Police officers are only allowed to have lives when they aren't a danger to others. I am not one of those officers. You know that better then anyone, Chrono. You're the one who called the tow truck for my car last month.'

Since the taxi had just pulled up to her apartment, Kurry opened the door before Chrono had time to come up with a sufficient answer to that statement. Before she left, however, Kurry patted his arm and smiled. 'Thank you though… I had a very good time tonight.' Chrono grinned and winked. 'Hey, no problem. Oh, and don't worry about coming in tomorrow… if you don't make it at all, I won't notice.' Kurry chuckled at that and got out of the car, waving until the taxi turned the next corner.

Reaching her apartment, Kurry suddenly realised how utterly exhausted she was. _I haven't danced like that in a LONG time, _she thought as she undressed. Chuckling softly at the memory of the surprised look on Bakura's face, Kurry climbed into bed and slept, for once, without dreams.

* * *

END! of chapter. /grin/ This is where all the interesting stuff starts happening… hope you all enjoyed… now press zee pretty little button down there that says 'review' so that I know what y'all think of my story. Lol. Can't write if I've got nothing to go on. And I can't promise the next chapter will be anytime soon, but I'll do my best. Okay? Okay. Thanks to everyone who's been reading so far, I really appreciate it. /smile/ Till next chapter! 


End file.
